concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional Diseases
Science Fiction Microbial * AIDS Plus - Colin Harvey's novel Damage Time * Airborne AIDS - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * Blister Fever - Kameron Hurley's novel God's War, p. 86 * Clarke's Disease Star Trek universe * Creon Fever - Space Precinct television series * Ebola B - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * Fansel Grass Fever (bovine) - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * Fleischman's Disease - Frederick Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth's novel The Space Merchants * the Fear - Robert Holdstock's novel Eye Among the Blind * Gorman's Syndrome (genetic) - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship, p. 304 * JUVE virus - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Craik * Krippen Virus (KV) - I Am Legend 2007 film * Ledgerton Virus - David Gerrold's short story "How We Saved the Human Race" in his collection With a Finger in My I * plague four - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * plague five - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * R-Strain Syphilis - Margaret Atwood's novel The Handmaid's Tale * Rage - 28 Days Later 2002 film * Red Death - Edgar Allen Poe's novel Masque of the Red Death * Scarlet Plague - Jack London's novel The Scarlet Plague * St. Mary's - V for Vendetta 2006 film * Strep Five Virus - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * Transcription Divergence Syndrome - Daryl Gregory's novel The Devil's Alphabet * Venus Particle - Douglas Preston's novel Tyrannosaur Canyon * Virus QQ - Larry Niven's novel Protector * Waterless Flood - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood * White Disease - Karel Capek's novel The White Disease * White Plague - Frank Herbert's novel The White Plague * Zeta-Three (bacteria) - Larry Niven's novel Protector Psychiatric * Solitosis - Hallucination Orbit X-Minus radio program * space-whirly or whirlies - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * The Disease - Robert Sheckley's "Carrier" in William F. Nolan's short story collection A Wilderness of Stars Disease Revealed as False Within the Story * Hansdorf Syndrome - My Life in Ruins 2009 film * Stick-it-to-da-man-niosis (blood disease) - The School of Rock 2003 film * Uromycetisis - Seinfeld Unnamed * Unnamed virus that causes premature aging and intellectual deterioration - David Dvorkin's novel Budspy, p. 253 * Unnamed genetically engineered mutation of rabies - Ben Bova's novel Leviathans of Jupiter, p. 100 * Unnamed microbe in Twelve Monkeys 1995 film * The Diary of Juhzoh Okita, Exobiologist (extraterrestrial microbe accidentally released from the Hayabusa asteroid-sample capsule] * Unnamed biological warfare agent that kills men but not women - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North Non-Science Fiction or Not Quite Science Fiction Fiction * Andromeda Strain - Michael Crichton's novel The Andromeda Strain * Heinsbergen Syndrome - The Royal Tannenbaums 2001 film, Facebook Page for disease * Brain Cloud - Joe and the Volcano 1990 film * Motaba - Outbreak 1995 film * NAM37 - The Patriot 1998 film * Plague of Insomnia - Gabriel Garcia Marquez's novel One Hundred Years of Solitude * X-T Virus - Beavis and Butthead Do America 1996 film Popular Science * ManeM aeslinger (moon measles) - Influenza fra universet, unlabeled magazine clipping dated 24 June 1960, Box 26, Lederberg Papers, cited in Audra J. Wolfe Germs in Space: Joshua Lederberg, Exobiology, and the Public Imagination, 1958-1964. Isis, vol. 93, no. 2 (Jun., 2002), pp. 183-205 * Marts Influenza (Mars flu) - Influenza fra universet, unlabeled magazine clipping dated 24 June 1960, Box 26, Lederberg Papers, cited in Audra J. Wolfe Germs in Space: Joshua Lederberg, Exobiology, and the Public Imagination, 1958-1964. Isis, vol. 93, no. 2 (Jun., 2002), pp. 183-205 * Venus Vorter (Venus warts) - Influenza fra universet, unlabeled magazine clipping dated 24 June 1960, Box 26, Lederberg Papers, cited in Audra J. Wolfe Germs in Space: Joshua Lederberg, Exobiology, and the Public Imagination, 1958-1964. Isis, vol. 93, no. 2 (Jun., 2002), pp. 183-205